


THE BREAKING POINT

by sm0lmochi95



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crazy, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), F/M, Fanfiction, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jikook Week, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Love, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sm0lmochi95/pseuds/sm0lmochi95
Summary: Isabelle is a 21 year old Harvard student currently pursing a law degree.  She works part time in a club . Her destiny brought her to meet her favourite idols. what happens when obsession becomes a threat?





	1. 01- The Startup

 

It was the day of school at Harvard. Isabelle was extremely excited as she had always dreamed of enrolling in Harvard to pursue her law degree. 

"Students, welcome to Harvard Law School. Make this your university, make the experiences here one of the best you will ever have in your life," The Dean of Harvard Law School announced. Halfway through the briefing, Isabelle felt someone tap her shoulder. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, could you brief me on what happened before I came? I was so late. I'm so sorry," a rather good looking boy whispered, his tan skin damp with perspiration.

"Yeah sure," Isabelle responded, looking away. She was flustered at the attention she was getting from the gorgeous boy with golden skin and charming grey eyes. Once the briefing ended, Isabelle turned to look for the boy and thankfully, he was not there. Growing up an only child, Isabelle was used to being alone. She never had the opportunity or the need to socialize with anyone but her parents, seeing as she was home-schooled almost her entire life. She grumbled silently to herself for missing the perfect opportunity to make friends as she made her way to her dorm. Her dorm was rather dull and plain, however beautifully furnished. It was just missing decorations that expressed the essence of her personality, nothing she can't find at the local mall. 

She picked up her wallet and made her way to the mall, only to be greeted by the same gorgeous grey eyes and tan skin. 

"There you are!" he flashed her a smile, "Please tell me what I missed out on during the stupid briefing. I'm Marcus, by the way," he said, holding out his right hand.

Skeptical but determined, she shook his hand, "I'm Isabelle. I'm actually on my way to the mall to pick up a few things. I can brief you on the way, if you're okay with that. Otherwise you can ask someone else."

"Okay... I'll come with you, seeing as you're the first friend I made here," he chuckled.

Isabelle never said anything like that but well, at least she has a 'friend' now. 

"So yeah, that was what the briefing was about. Nothing important, you didn't miss much in all honesty. And since we're done here, you can make your way back. You don't have to trouble yourself by coming with me," Isabelle gestured for him to leave, worried they may not have anything else to talk about and end up falling into a pit of awkward silence.

He laughed, "Don't worry Isabelle, I party hard and don't need much rest. Besides, I've already travelled all the way here for this so I'd much rather stay. What do you need to buy anyway? Is the luxurious Harvard dorm not fancy enough for you?"

"You'll see," she sighed in defeat, walking into the shop selling posters and albums of her favourite boy band, BTS. She was worried if her new friend would run after finding out she's a huge fan of the world's most popular and iconic group of all time. It isn't exactly cool to be a fan girl at her age anyway. She watched his eyes widen in awe and amusement at the merchandise. 

"Wow, who are these guys? ...or girls? Why are we here?" he questioned, eyeing the posters carefully.

"Firstly Marcus, they are men. Secondly, we're here because I need posters of these handsome men to decorate my room with! This is the closest I'll ever get to making my dorm feel like my room back home!" Isabelle exclaimed, slightly raising her voice at him, and then throwing him an apologetic sweet smile.

"You do you, but really, who are they?" he asked, giving her a questioning look.

"They're BTS! Only the most popular and most loved K-pop group in the world! There are seven members in the group and they will be coming to London next week!" she exclaimed, her eyes glowed as she spoke about them. "But unfortunately, I don't have enough money to go see them," she sulked, hugging a BTS plushy she picked up earlier.

Marcus was taken aback at the different sides of her personality. He didn't think she would be a hardcore fan girl. She gave him the impression that she was the perfect nerd, the kind who only studies during her free time and only listens to 'music that helps increase focus.' He gazed at her intently, paying more attention to her long luscious hair, her hazel eyes that were in the perfect shape of an almond, and her petite, yet curvy body. He could barely keep his eyes off her while she looked for the posters she wanted. He blushed at the thought of himself being attracted to her.

After shopping for an hour they headed back to the dorm.

 

"Thank you Marcus, for accompanying me. Well, now you know a bit more about me. Don't judge me for being a hardcore fan please?" she pleaded, tilting her head, giving him the big, round puppy eyes. 

He looked away, with ears turning red, "It's pretty cool. Anyway, I'll catch up with you soon. See you at our first lecture tomorrow. I live at Block 1, so if you need anything , Room 22," he added while walking away.

When Isabelle reached her room, she lay on her bed, too tired to put up the posters she had just bought. She sighed at the thought of having to go for her shift at the club in two hours. She stared longingly at the poster of Jimin, and wondered if she would ever get the chance to meet him.


	2. 02- Shocked

Isabelle woke up with a start. She glanced at the hands of the clock and realised she had exactly one hour before her shift started. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm late,' she muttered to herself as she grabbed her handbag and struggled to put on her shoes. Her palms began sweating as she thought about her first day working in the club. Being the loser she is, she never enjoyed being in crowded places and being around people, she found it quite intimidating. Working in a club would typically be the last of her options, if it wasn't a relatively high-paying part time job. Unfortunately, she had no other choice, she needed the money. 

"Miss, where would you like to go?" the cabby asked.

 

"Tranquil Club please, thank you," she replied anxiously. 

Isabelle took out her phone and began surfing through the social media sites. Countless photos of BTS were all over her home page on Twitter. Confused at the sudden influx of photos, she clicked on the trending hashtag #BTSISHERE. Soon enough, she realised that her idols were finally in London! She squealed in excitement at the news, hoping to have an unexpected encounter with her idols.

To her luck, she reached the club on time. She was so relieved that none of her schoolmates were working at the club. Well, who would right? It wasn't exactly a prestigious place her Harvard companions would be keen on working at.

"Hello Isabelle. My name is Mr Bolan and I'm the manager here. I will be training you to make the cocktails and the other items on the menu. For today, you will be helping to take orders and manage the cash register. Of course, you will have to clean the tables too. You are not allowed to share any personal information with the customers. You can talk to them and entertain them if it doesn't cost the business and brings more sales, yeah? Do your best. Don't get into trouble," a stubby man in glasses explained to her. 

After teaching her the basics, he left her on her own. At that point in time, Isabelle could think of nothing but BTS being in the same town she's in. She spotted a young girl with auburn coloured hair, who looks about the same age as she is, approaching her. Her auburn hair ran down to her waist and her bangs rested just above her huge round eyes. Isabelle mustered all the courage she had and approached the girl.

"Hi Lisa, my name is Isabelle, it's my first day here," she said shyly, pointing at her name tag, "How long have you been working here?"

 "Oh hey! Finally someone to talk to! I felt so lonely back there. It's actually my first day as well," she said smiling.

"Awesome. I actually wanted to talk to you about something rather insignificant but I absolutely cannot contain my excitement about it! Have you heard of BTS?" Isabelle questioned, without blinking, eagerly anticipating Lisa's response.

"Well, you're in luck. I know BTS all too well! Did you see Twitter? They're here in London! Wait, you are going for the concert next week right? I know I'm going, and I'm so excited!" Lisa squealed adorably. 

"Finally, I found someone with a common interest! And, no, I won't be going, I'm short on cash," Isabelle said, frowning slightly. She felt slightly proud of herself for approaching a stranger, it wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be.

"Its alright, I'll help you take really good videos. You would feel as though you were at the concert," she giggled, "Anyway the club will be opening soon. We can work close to each other."

In the next 10 minutes, the club opened. For about an hour or two there were not many customers, so it was easy for Isabelle to handle the cash register. However, the moment it hit 11.30 pm, the crowd started gushing in. Many people, many drinks and the music got louder. Isabelle began to panic, and prayed that she would be able to survive her first night perfectly fine. 

 

When she was less busy with the cash register, she looked over at the VIP section and wondered who the VIP guests were today, and wondered if it was anyone she would know. Who knew if a famous politician, London Grammar, or even her school's Dean would be here tonight. They should be pretty significant and well-known people. From where she was standing, she could barely make out two boys, both dressed in the same matching black hoodie, black masks and black caps, with their own personal bodyguard.

'Interesting club fashion,' she thought to herself. She stared hard, trying to put an identity to these innocent boys. She couldn't contain her curiosity any longer and asked for Lisa, who obliged, to take over her shift at the cash register while she moved to clear tables and take orders.

While cleaning the tables, she found herself inching closer and closer to the VIP section. She attempted to eavesdrop on their conversation but unfortunately, she wasn't able to hear anything over the loud music. She nervously made her way to the boys' table and cleaned the almost empty table. One of the boys then spoke to her. She moved closer to him because she wasn't able to hear him over his mask. 

"Hey, I would like to order a drink. Do you take orders?" he shouted over the blaring music. Isabelle was inches from his face and stared straight into his eyes, that seemed too familiar to her. She knew those eyes. 'Who are you?' she thought to herself out loud.

"Excuse me?" the boy asked, puzzled. 

"I'm sorry, yes, I do take orders. What would you like to have?" she said, trying to remain calm and professional. 

 

Awhile later, the drinks were ready to be served. She walked towards the table she realised that their masks were off. The lights shone on their faces, revealing their clear porcelain skin. She could recognise those eyes and lips anywhere. She knew them.


	3. Really

"Are you fucking kidding me," Isabelle thought to herself as she inched closer to their table, putting down their drinks. She avoided eye contact with the men as she sped off to find Lisa.

"Yoyoyo slow down, where you running off to?" a soothing voice asked.

Isabelle turned around, relieved to see Lisa standing behind her, throwing her a puzzled look.

"OH MY GOD LISA. I NEED YOU. GUESS WHAT. Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook... over there... I FUCKING SERVED THEM THEIR DRINKS," Isabelle half-yelled, pointing at the VIP table she came from. She could feel her heart beating rapidly and the adrenaline pumping through her entire body.

"Holy shit!" Lisa responded, putting her hands over her mouth in disbelief. "Did you talk to them? Dude, in half an hour, approach them and ask them if they need anything else. You have to! I'll watch you from afar."

The wait killed Isabelle. She could see Jungkook and Jimin being really close to one another, openly displaying their affection for one another. They still seemed sober since they only had their first drink. But the physical intimacy they displayed made it seem as though JIKOOK was real. Jimin rested his hands casually on Jungkook's thighs while Jungkook caressed Jimin's hair lightly. If Isabelle didn't know any better, she would've thought they were a couple.

After the dreadful wait, it was finally time to approach them.

"Okay Isabelle, stay calm and do not do or say anything stupid!" Isabelle repeated this mantra incessantly in her head as she approached the duo.

"Hello, would you like to order anything else?" Isabelle asked, nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hmm, nah we're only here for light drinks, but could you do us a favor?" Jimin was quick to respond.

"Yeah? Sure. I mean, yes sure I will. I mean- I can.. do you.. that favour." Isabelle stuttered.

"Would you sit with us and tell us more about yourself? You don't look to be the type that would work in a club," Jimin said, motioning to the seat in front of them. 

"Oh.. okay, well I'm 20 this year, and I'm currently pursuing my degree in a university. I'm only working here for the cash, I need it." Isabelle said honestly. She sat down at the edge of the seat, flustered, awkward and surprised all at the same time. She couldn't believe she was having a conversation with her idols.

"Oh nice!" Jimin complimented her, throwing her his famous million dollar smile. "Well, we're Korean idols and we are here because we have a concert next week. This may sound weird but, would you like to come? We're in a good mood today so," Jimin asked, arching his eyebrow. He looked over at Jungkook expecting some sort of response but he remained silent, his eyes were set on her as if she was a meal, and he was a lion that hadn't eaten all day. 

"Yeah? Sure. Totally cool. I've never been to a concert before!" Isabelle squealed. Her mind was screaming in delight. This entire scenario was a dream come true for her.

"Alright, I assume you'll be here often so, I'll come by again and pass you the tickets. Maybe you'll become ARMY," he winked, making her stomach do cartwheels.

Isabelle tried her hardest to suppress her excitement and acknowledged Jimin's kind words by thanking him coolly, walking away quickly in search of Lisa.

 

The boys stared at Isabelle as she sped off.

 

"She's freaking beautiful. Just look at her body, I would do it any day," Jungkook said, staring at her figure lustfully.

"Okay woah, Jungkook. I did not know you were into white girls. I thought you would only like girls that are petite like IU?" Jimin eyed him, genuinely surprised at the way he reacted at her.

"No, you don't know me well hyung," Jungkook clarified, "There is a distinct difference between wife material and girlfriend material. That girl, she's girlfriend material."

"Okay. Well I find her really hot too," he confessed, "But above all of that, I really love the vibe she gives off. And the sound of her voice. I would really date someone like her. I want to know more about her, I mean we are going to stay here for 2 months after our concert, " Jimin said, hoping he got the memo to back off.

"Chill out hyung. But you know, didn't you find it weird that she didn't ask you what ARMY was?" Jungkook questioned. Now that Jimin thought about it again, she seemed to have already known. She didn't even bother to ask what the name of their group was.

"Well maybe she is an ARMY," he stated, leaning his head back on the seat.

 

 

It was 2 am, Isabelle's shift was almost over. She searched everywhere for Lisa to give her updates, but couldn't find her, so she headed back to the dorm, exhausted.

Isabelle lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what happened throughout the day. Everything felt like a dream. She was exhausted, it was already 4 in the morning, she wanted so badly to sleep but at the same time she felt extremely elated and had so much trouble going to bed. She tossed and turn for some time until she realized she knew who to go to. 

"Block 1, Room 22," she whispered to herself.


End file.
